Me Gusta
by Ginko sakata
Summary: "Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, ser la única persona especial para ti. No te pido que me ames tanto como yo lo hago, solo te pido que me dejes permanecer a tu lado" Eren narra las cosas que le gustan de Jean. AU - EreJean - Eren x Jean - Marco x Jean


Jean kirschtein es la persona a quien amo.

Tiene veintidós años; es de contextura delgada y esbelta; sus ojos, afilados, son de color avellana, un tono más alto el color de su cabello ceniza, el cual es corto y con la nuca rapada, como al estilo militar; su platillo favorito es el cassoulet, un plato típico en su país.

Él es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida hasta el final.

Me gusta verlo sonreír y reír. Pero más aún, ver las arrugas que se forman en su nariz cuando estalla en carcajadas con las comedias que pasan por televisión.

También me gusta verlo cocinar y aún más cuando usa mandil. Me gusta ver su ceja alzada como signo de confusión, al momento en el que lee cada receta del pequeño libro de cocina hispana que consiguió hace poco.

Él es la única persona que me hace feliz, la única por la que vale la pena levantarse cada mañana para salir a la universidad. Pero, por suerte, esta temporada me encuentro de vacaciones, y ahora es cuando puedo pasar mucho más tiempo con él. Puedo ser aún mucho más feliz.

Ahora puedo observarlo todo el día, e incluso cuando sale a trabajar de cocinero, a ese pequeño restaurante francés en el que lo vi e invité a salir por primera vez. Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde aquella fecha, y por supuesto, puedo recordar con exactitud cada detalle del día en que por primera vez envalentoné a hablarle.

Desde el mediodía, tomo asiento en la mesa más próxima a la cocina y no me levanto hasta que termina su turno, pues es todo un privilegio pasar horas disfrutando de su comida. Puedo pasar todo el día junto a él, es casi como si fuéramos un solo ser. No podría sentirme más afortunado. Inclusive, podría declararme como la persona más feliz en este mundo, podría… si no fuera por un ser indeseable.

Por supuesto que, no todo en la vida de uno puede ser perfecto. Porque, sin importar que tan dichoso pueda ser un individuo, a lo largo de su vida siempre existirán esas pequeñas imperfecciones, que no los harán ver tan diferentes de las demás personas. Aquellos inconvenientes que crearán un equilibrio. En mi caso, el mío siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro y un parche en el ojo derecho.

Su nombre es Marco, un ser indeseable que resultó ser muy amigo de Jean.

Aborrezco su sola presencia, o más bien, toda su existencia. Desde su sonrisa estúpida, hasta sus repugnantes pecas. Pero, por sobre todo, sus ojos. Siempre observando con esa vomitiva expresión de serenidad, a mi ser especial.

Y no es solo por el hecho de que sea muy cercano a él, sino porque, fue con él con quien Jean me traicionó. Ayer fui testigo de aquel doloroso hecho. Sin embargo él no lo sabe, y eso está bien, porque yo puedo perdonarlo, porque pronto se irá a vivir conmigo, y así podré ser yo él único que pueda satisfacerlo. Porque estoy seguro de que soy yo, el único a quien ama y solo buscó a alguien más al sentirse solo.

Compré una casa algo lejos de la ciudad, es suficientemente grande como para nosotros dos, muy acogedora. También conseguí un empleo simple, de tiempo completo como cajero en un supermercado cercano. Estoy pensando en dejar la universidad.

Cuando mis padres murieron, a mi hermano y a mí, nos dejaron una muy generosa herencia, está toda en el banco y no la he tocado durante todos estos años. Creo que Jean y yo podríamos vivir de eso durante un tiempo. Una vida simple y junto a la persona que amo. Eso es lo único que deseo.

Hoy estoy ayudando a Jean a empacar mientras él duerme recostado en el sofá. Tan solo lo necesario, reúno toda su ropa en una caja mediana y la cierro con cinta adhesiva. Lo cargo y lo recuesto en los asientos posteriores del auto. El recorrido es de una hora en vehículo y ya que anticipé el habitual frío nocturno, lo cubro con la cobija que tenía preparada. Coloco la caja dentro de la maletera y estamos listos para partir. Ya es media noche.

Durante el trayecto Jean sigue durmiendo, puedo notarlo con solo escuchar su respiración acompasada. Ya estamos cerca de comenzar una nueva vida, lejos del caos de la ciudad, solo aire fresco y la tranquilidad de un ambiente rural. Sin complicaciones, sin Marco.

 **Primer día**

Compré una cámara hace un año, una profesional. Es algo compleja y confuso usarla, pero el principal motivo por el cual la adquirí, fue por su atributo característico, el cual es, la nitidez de sus imágenes, muy a pesar, de ser capturadas a largas distancias. La he estado utilizado durante todo este tiempo, para rellenar el álbum de fotos que guardo como un tesoro. Podría decir que el libro entero es como una declaración de amor, porque son todas exclusiva y únicamente, de Jean kirschtein.

Mi pasatiempo preferido es tomarle fotos. Capturar cada momento de su rutina diaria en invaluables imágenes que atesoraré por el resto de mis días. Cuando se levanta y viste, cuando desayuna y friega los platos, cuando lava la ropa y la tiende, cuando llega del trabajo y cena con la televisión encendida. ¡Cualquier actividad del día es simplemente perfecta!

Sin embargo, mi favorita siempre será la hora de dormir, podría pasar horas viéndolo descansar. Así como está sucediendo justo ahora, no tuve planeado quedarme aquí, sentado enfrente de él, durante toda la madrugada, pero, simplemente no me pude resistir.

Una vez llegamos, cargué a Jean hasta la cama y lo cubrí con las sábanas. Luego de eso, comencé de desempacar su ropa, doblándola y encajándola dentro de las gavetas de la habitación. No vi adecuado que me acostara junto a él, pues Jean, puede resultar ser muy tímido la mayoría de las veces. Por lo que tomé una silla y la arrastré en silenció hasta posicionarla enfrente de él. Lo observé hasta quedarme dormido, no sé por cuánto tiempo fue. Pero de lo único que puedo estar seguro es, de que aún, no se ha abierto los ojos, ni una sola vez.

Normalmente se levanta a las ocho con veinte minutos. Como lo hace sin necesidad de programar algún despertador una noche antes, creo que, probablemente despertará dentro de poco, siendo ya las ocho y diez de la mañana.

¡Ah! Se está moviendo un poco, ha comenzado a moverse lentamente debajo de las sábanas blancas. Ha despertado.

–Hola, Jean –Saludé haciendo lo posible porque mi voz no flaqueara de lo nervioso, o mejor dicho, de lo emocionado que me sentía.

Mi amado, solo me respondió con la mirada después de percatarse de mi presencia. Con solo ver sus ojos, fue fácil notar que, dentro de su cabeza, parecían residir miles de incógnitas, su expresión de sorpresa lo decía todo. Él parecía estar realmente atónito y yo, embobadamente feliz.

–Buenos días, ¿tienes hambre? –interrogué con tono sereno, inclinándome un poco hacia él, sin levantarme de la silla.

Sin embargo, Jean, por el contrario de responderme, continúo con su mutismo. Pude notar como comenzaba a inquietarse, desde el momento en el cual comenzó a tirar de las cadenas haciéndolas tronar unas con otras, producto de la fricción entre los eslabones enlazados.

Anoche, antes de meterlo dentro de la cama, le coloqué un par de grilletes, uno en cada tobillo, conectándolos por medio de una cadena corta, dejando así, un espacio no mayor de treinta centímetros entre ambos pies. También un par más, creando una conexión entre su diestra y la cabecera de la cama, precisamente para inmovilizar su brazo dominante. Estaba tirando con mucho ímpetu, con la viva esperanza en sus ojos de que ambas cadenas llegaran a romperse.

Me levanto de inmediato e intento acercarme a él, pues no quería que la piel de sus tobillos o muñecas se llegaran a lastimar a causa del constante forcejeo.

–Jean, tranquilízate por favor, te estás haciendo daño.

–¡Entonces quítame estas cosas, maldita sea! ¡¿En dónde demonios estoy?!

–Jean, soy yo, Eren. Si no dejas de forcejear te…-

–¡Sé quién mierdas eres, maldito loco! ¡Ahora, deja de jugar y suéltame!

Mis intentos por apaciguarlo fueron todos en vano. Parecía estar realmente alterado, no dejaba de tirar ni de reclamar.

Pero, por suerte, ya que preví esa reacción desde antes…

– ¿Q-qué es eso? – Tomé el pañuelo ligeramente húmedo -con tan solo unas gotas- que tenía preparado y me acerqué a él con cautela – ¡A-aléjate! –Luego de inmovilizar su brazo izquierdo con facilidad, estacioné el pañuelo a la altura de su nariz y boca, y lo mantuve presionando durante unos segundos.

–No tengas miedo, Jean. Solo necesitas dormir un poco más.

El cloroformo, no tardó en hacer efecto.

Han pasado unas dos horas desde que Jean comenzó a dormir y cinco minutos desde que despertó. No articulé ninguna palabra, simplemente me mantengo callado mientras él piensa en silencio. Parece que ahora está mucho más calmado. Sabía que solo necesitaba dormir un poco más.

–Eren, escucha.

–¿Si? –respondo de inmediato, mientras él sienta con parsimonia, recargando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama.

–Eren, –Paró unos segundos para volver a pesar lo que iba a decir –si me dejas ir ahora, no diré nada de lo que sucedió. Haré como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

–Lo siento, Jean. Pero no puedo hacer eso –por supuesto que no, ahora que al fin está a mi lado no lo puedo dejar ir tan fácilmente.

–¿Por qué no? –Muy a pesar de que su tono de voz se mantenía calmado, era fácil percibir lo impotente que se estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

–Porque al fin estamos juntos Jean, podemos vivir la vida que siempre hemos querido estando solo nosotros dos. Yo sé que tú me quieres, tal vez no tanto como yo a ti, pero de todas formas, es así.

Mi amado empezó a arrugar las sábanas que tenía encima de él, creo que lo que dije lo puso algo inquieto.

–¿De qué demonios hablas bastardo? Yo nunca, jamás, te he querido ni una sola vez. ¿Es posible que lo entiendas? Solo salimos una única vez ¡Y solo acepté porque fuiste jodidamente insistente!

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me acerqué a él despacio, mientras este se encogía hacia una esquina de la cama. Parecía asustado, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y comencé a hablar –Está bien, Jean, aún no lo sabes, pero, pronto te darás cuenta de que me quieres, aunque sea un ápice de lo mucho que te amo yo a ti.

Sus palabras pudieron sonar crueles, pero no me lastiman. Ya me preparé para ese tipo de respuestas. Por ahora, solo tengo que hacerle saber lo mucho que le quiero. También tengo que alimentarlo, pero no mucho, mi prioridad ahora es mantenerlo débil. Me odiaré por eso, pero, es parte crucial del plan que tengo para hacerlo dependiente de mí.

 **Quinceavo día**

Los días pasan realmente rápido, cada día es más emocionante que el anterior. Junto a Jean todo es perfecto, nunca me aburro. Mi mayor deseo es poder permanecer así por siempre.

Despierto a su lado cada mañana. A una distancia prudente, por supuesto. Cada noche, reemplazo la unión de la esposa que lo mantiene sujeto a la cabecera de la cama, por la de mi propia muñeca. Así puedo despertar de inmediato si Jean llegara a intentar algo. Pues, él aún no se ha acostumbrado a mí del todo, pero estoy seguro de que pronto, ese día llegará. El día en que acepte sus sentimientos y sea capaz de depositar toda su confianza en mí. Sin duda, ya no puedo esperar para esa fecha.

Luego de abrir la esposa, la vuelvo a conectar a la cama, para luego dirigirme a la ducha. Me visto y preparo el desayuno para Jean. Lo coloco en una bandeja y se lo llevo a la cama con la esperanza de que esta vez lo reciba y no me lo lance encima, como suele suceder casi siempre. Me voy al trabajo de medio tiempo y regreso más tarde para darle de comer.

Me gusta cocinar para él, me encanta verlo comer. He comprado un recetario de comida francesa, algunos platos llegan a ser bastante complejos, en especial los que creo que más le gustan. Pero, cuando no los lanza al suelo, verlo comer mi comida se convierte en la mejor recompensa que podría obtener. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, mi comida apenas se puede comparar la exquisitez de su cocina.

Algunas veces también pelea conmigo. La primera vez que desenlacé su esposa con la cama, intentó asfixiarme envolviéndola alrededor de mi cuello. Realmente me asusté un poco, pero fue fácil escapar e inmovilizarlo. Ahora tengo mucho más cuidado, estoy más alerta.

La noche de ese mismo día, administré una cantidad mínima -debido a su alta toxicidad- de escopolamina dentro de su bebida. Esta droga, al parecer, anula por completo la voluntad de su consumidor, lo vuelve totalmente vulnerable. Y aunque, ciertamente es comúnmente usada por ladrones y la favorita de los violadores, yo la utilizo exclusivamente para poder hablar con él, para así poder recibir respuestas sinceras.

En cuanto noto que comienza a hacer efecto, le pido que se recueste en la cama, y yo hago lo mismo para estar más cómodo y próximo él.

* * *

– _Jean, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?_

 _–Me gusta cocinar._

 _–¿Algo más?_

 _–Me gusta salir con Marco._

–… _¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?_

– _El Cog au vin._

– _¿En serio? Creí que era el cassoulet._

– _Ese también me gusta… pero prefiero el cog au vin._

– _Oh, entonces mañana comeremos eso ¿sí?_

– _Sí._

–… _Jean… ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué quisiste asfixiarme?_

–… _No quiero estar aquí._

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar? Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

– _Quiero… estar con Marco._

–… _Jean, abrázame… Ahora di que me amas._

– _Te amo..._

* * *

 **Decimocuarto día**

Ahora mismo nos encontraos en el baño. Me gusta asear su cuerpo, colocar el jabón suficiente como para llenar toda la bañera de espumas, así como a él le gusta. Ha perdido algo de peso desde entonces, pero eso es solo por ahora, pronto cuando me acepte por completo lo dejaré volver a su estado anterior.

Me gusta peinar y secar su cabello, también me gusta secar su cuerpo, y vestirlo para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. Es tan tentador tener que verlo de esta forma… tan seductoramente vulnerable. Pero aún no puedo tomarlo por completo, no aún, por ahora tengo que conformarme con besarlo antes y después de dormir, también me gusta hacer eso.

 **Decimoséptimo día**

* * *

 _La noche había caído siendo ya las once con un cuarto. Mientras que en la penumbra de la calle, un pequeño número de individuos era el que se desplazaba, entre ellos, una joven pareja que se reunía luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo._

– _¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunta animado el joven con minúsculas motas adornando sus mejillas._

– _Agotador como siempre, –responde Jean, parando un rato para bostezar –pero no me quejo. Amo lo que hago._

– _Eres muy afortunado, Jean. –afirma esbozando una sonrisa –Mañana tengo el día libre, iré a probar tu comida ¿Vienes a mi casa hoy?_

– _Como te digo, ya estoy lo suficientemente exhausto como para que tú me dejes aún más cansado, y recuerda que mañana tengo trabajo. Que sea otro día. –suelta, no sin antes devolverle una cálida sonrisa._

– _De acuerdo, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

– _Estoy bien, no soy una adolescente._

– _Bueno, entonces ten cuidado, –Marco suelta una risita ante la comparación de Jean. Lo toma del brazo y formula su pregunta –¿Me das un beso de despedida?_

– _No digas ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas –Jean se inclina hacia adelante y deposita un beso sobre los labios de su alegre amante, antes de cortar caminos con él._

 _Absortos entre ellos mismos, ignoraron por completo la presencia de aquella persona que vagó durante todo el camino detrás de ellos. Aquella persona que siguió a Jean hasta su casa y situó un pañuelo por encima de su nariz y boca hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Una persona desequilibrada, que afirma estar enamorada de todo corazón._

 _Aquel individuo que haría de la vida de Jean un infierno._

* * *

En medio de la noche, los sollozos de Jean son los que despiertan a Eren de su sueño. Se encontraba limpiando con su muñeca libre, las gotas que de sus orbes escurrían y quedaban regadas sobre sus mejillas, hipando melancólico su amarga realidad.

Eren no se lo pensó y estiró su brazo rodeando y atrayendo a la vez, la cintura de su amado.

–No llores, Jean ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Los sollozos de impotencia fueron su única respuesta.

–No tengas miedo, –Antes de continuar, depositó un beso fugaz en el cuello de este –yo estoy aquí. –Y lo abrazó para no soltarlo hasta el amanecer.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! c:

Primero que nada. Eren es el tipo de acosador " _obsesivo simple_ ", así se les denomina a las personas que tienen una relación anterior con su víctima y que intentan seguir manteniéndola, es decir que, se niegan a aceptar que la relación que se establece en un determinado momento se acabe, aunque se lo hagan saber repetidas veces.

En este caso, Eren cree haber tenido algún tipo de relación con Jean, aunque solo lo haya invitado a tomar algo y este solo haya cedido bebido a lo muy insistente que resultó ser.

También se podría decir que Eren es del tipo " _erotomaníaco_ ", ya que cree que Jean, también lo ama.

Se suponía que este fic iba a ser uno de máximo 500 palabras (quería hacer varios one-shot EreJean, para así llenar un poco más rápido este fandom), pero creo que me dejé llevar un poco xD.

Ahh, también tendré que hacer un segundo capítulo, aunque ahora estoy algo ocupada.

¿Te sorprendió que Eren fuera un acosador? aunque creo que el dibujo que hice para la portada del fic estuvo muy obvio uwu

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo c:


End file.
